Tabane Alcott
Tabane Alcott (凰 鈴音, Alcott Tabane) is a Shinigami who defected from the Soul Society after learning of how the Central 46 were willing to abandon its ctizens in order to keep their higher-ups safe as well as covering up the fact that a convict escaped from the Maggot's Nest and murdered several shinigami. Tabane grew weary of her mundane life filled with restrictions in the Soul Society, however, upon meeting Van Satonaka, she learned of his mass escape and longed to be free as well. Cutting her ties with her "family" in Soul Society, Tabane left for the World of the Living where she now visits Van occasonally but spends most of her time wandering through various locations destroying evil beings as well as recruiting students for Hama Weapons Academy. On the rare occassions she stays in Hama Town, Tabane is one of the instructors for the combat classes. Appearance Tabane appearance is similar to that of a young teenage girl with long violet hair which is tied in a ponytail with a large light green scarf resting at the top of head, and has bangs that is parted at her forehead. She also has dark blue eyes, and usually seen to be very well-endowed, as she was once complaining about the size of her breasts being too big, only to think to herself that maybe other people may like them. She commonly carries her zanpakuto around in a small blue case as she dislikes holding things on her waists. She is commonly seen wearing on her wrists two black armguards with light golden plating along with a thin indigo shirt with a collar to the middle of neck that has golden trip. Over that she wears a purple vest with four buttons on the front and a red string tied to keep herself from "busting out", while wearing a purple and white jacket with a a furry neckline to finish off the upper body of the outfit. Most people, at first glance, think that Tabane's ears are the ones on her head but they are just connected to a hair band so she can pay homage to Van's former "dog-like state". Tabane's teaching attire is more reminiscent of the female students' of the academy as it is red and white in coloration although she wears her skirt a bit shorter as she enjoys punishing the male students who attempt to look under it, thinking that she is in fact student. Personality Tabane is depicted as a very energetic girl who has a slight competitive streak in her, as when she and Anna Satonaka competed to see who was that stronger fighter, she effectively defeated her opponent while hinting that she has wasn't trying as hard as she could have. To the surprise of many people, Tabane is a very energetic person and runs around like a happy kid. She often refers to herself as "Tabane the Genius", hinting to a sense of cockiness. She is very fond of the people she cares about and enjoys hugging them as many times as she feels like. Tabane is also said to have very high standards due to her prestigious family, where everything must be done perfectly. Despite that, she has, a wild, or rather whimsical personality with slight cat-like mischief. She enjoys teasing people and tickling others. She does have a serious side, though she often mixes it with her playful manner in such a way, it is almost impossible to tell. Her explosive entrances and her childish manners often costs her being hit on the head by people like Anna and Van, but she recovers extremely fast and quickly becomes energetic yet again. Tabane also has a more often than not tendency to act slightly lecherously, proven when she teases Kujina Satonaka about her large breasts, or when Tabane notes the exact bust size of the every female in the Satonaka Clan. This perverted side of hers is also one of the reasons why the Satonaka women tend to become very annoyed with her. She has been in love with Atsuya Tatsumi since he protected her against a large group of hollows, although Atsuya has yet to notice her feelings. Thus she becomes disappointed and extremely hostile towards him whenever she comes to stay in Hama Town, especially since he has now married Kallen Tatsumi and has had a daughter with her. Although she has become far more lenient towards him after seeing his happiness. History Synopsis Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tabane's swordmanship revolves around counter-attacking the opponent. She typically does not launch the first attack, but instead will wait for the opponent to strike at her and use her own blade to disrupt the flow of the opponent's attack. Her style often infuriates the foe as she usually takes on a more defensive stance in battle is capable of utilizing the opponent's own strength against them. Tabane will use the opponent's force in their attack to spin her body about on its axis by turning both her blade and body by the smallest margins when struck. This causes her to increase the force of her own blows by utilizing the idea of centrifugal force. Immense Endurance: Tabane has very high defensive power, with or without her spiritual energy. Her physical durability rate is extremely high, enabling him to take the full force of Anna's Evilize Mode punch and remain still standing as if it was nothing, and continue on fighting with no signs of weakness in her performance. Enhanced Strength: '''Tabane has shown strength far surpassing an average human, able to smash the ground and steel alike with her bare punches. '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: She has shown herself to have some skill in hand-to-hand combat, able to overwhelm some of her opponents in that field with relative ease while not making use of any spiritual enhancements to her muscles High Intellect: 'Tabane has been shown to be a very cunning woman, as she was able draw accurate conclusions from little to no information about a subject instantly. In fact, it was commented by Izuna Harribel, that she was thought to be able to read minds, however this is proven false as Tabane was simply making conclusions based off of her observations and using her high IQ to determine what would happen next. She is also a skilled planner at thinking ahead as he was fully aware of Izanagi Zetsubou's eventual inavsion into Hama Town, allowing her to set up Jikan Rasen in the Soul Society for capture in order to cause the Hama Alliance to have to leave town to save their friend instead of facing off against this immediate threat. Zanpakuto 'Tanatosu (受諾, Thanatos) Is the name of Tabane's zanpakuto. In its sealed form it has the shape of a standard katana with a silver guard in the shape of the lower half of a skull with the blade protuding from where the top of the skull would usually be. The sheath of her zanpakuto has a blue coloration and various golden stands of cloth wrapped around it, allowing Tabane to be able to carry her zanpakuto around with relative ease. [[Shikai|'Shikai']] : If the blade is already drawn, Tabane must first place the blade back into its sheath and speak the release command of Subjugate then she will proceed to draw the blade from its sheath. The blade itself does not chage form its intial katana shape but will begin to be covered by a wispy pink flame color similar to that of her own spiritual energy. : Shikai Special Ability: Tabane's zanpakuto special ability is that it brings a miniature version of each planet into the area each the size of a large car or bus and then each planet revolves around a miniature sun that moves in conjunction with Tabane allowing her to keep the planetary system around her and her opponent(s). Each of the planets that are created has a special ability of its own that can be used alone or in conjunction with another causing an increase in strength. In order to use each technique, Tabane must first move the planet in front of her and then surge her spiritual energy through it resulting in the use of a special technique. Her zanpakuto has been credited as being completely one of a kind as Tanatosu is the only zanpakuto known to be able to utilize the planets in such a way. *'Mercury': This technique creates a dense cloud of mist that is capable of confusing and blinding enemies. By motioning her sword towards her opponent in a crescent shape she can transmute the mist into dense water molecules that she can then use to freeze her opponents. This ice has a unique characteristic in that it doesn't just freeze the opponent it also covers them in a highly volatile corrosive material. *:Cry Of Mercury: An immensely powerful elemental attack of water. Large waves appear like a wall, then crash down forming a whirlpool. She stands in the middle of it, as the water from the whirlpool circles around her in the air like a giant swing. The watery energy gathers in her hands, forming a sphere in the form of its namesake planet, so the attack can almost become complete. She brings her left hand towards the planet-shaped energy projectile, then holds it with both hands, opening her legs a bit, then puts them back together as the energy continued to gather from the whirlpool. Then, she quickly brings her left hand down, firing the planet-shaped energy projectile that looks like a large lance as it flies towards an opponent. The glowing sphere of watery energy flies slightly downward, then it re-appears, crashing through nine ocean waves, going directly at her intended target. *'Venus': Not Yet Revealed *'Earth: '''This technique can only be used when the Earth undergoes a solar eclipse causing usage to be extremely rare. When this technique is in use her blade is unable to cut through living beings. However in return whatever her blade does cut causes it to have any and all previous wounds open once again. If used on a person; any wounds (bug bits, small scrapes, large scars, old gashes, etc.) are all opened once again and at the same time. This cases immense pain even to the strongest of fighters due to the shock of having every wound re-opened. She can also used this to restore all of a person's forgotten or repressed bad experiences and memories causing terrible physcological damage. If used on an object that was constructed she can use this ability to break it down into its core parts. *'Mars': This technique fires off a large arrow made of fire that transforms into a large flock of birds made of flames as it gains speed in the air. The birds then spread out their wings leading to a ring of fire forming around Tabane's opponent. The flames then form into a large wave that engulf the enemies trapping them in a torrent of fire. The flames from this technique have a secondary property of purification allowing for immense damge against those with inner beings or those with hollow/demon characteristics. *'Jupiter': Electrical currents shaped as flowers shape and begin to swirl around her in a double helix fashion providing a defense for Tabane against long to mid-range attacks. The flowers then form into a large electrical dragon shape as they pick up loose electrical pulses from the air. After growing to a large size the dragon then forms a ball of electricity in its mouth before firing it at the opponent accompanied by a strong gust of wind and bright lights used to disorient the opponent. *'Saturn': Tabane creates a large cloud of poisonous mist that obscure her from the opponent's vision. The poison from this mist is capable of affecting an opponent by them inhaling it or just by contacting their skin and being absorbed through their pores, giving nearly no chance of escape. When affected by this poison, the opponent loses their motor control. *'Uranus': ''Not Yet Revealed *'Neptune': By striking her opponent she is able to invoke a death counter onto the foe. The first strike initiates the counters with each following strike adding onto the total number of counters the foe has on them with each one slowing their movements more and more until they have no choice but to stop helplessly. Once ten counters have been placed on the opponent Tabane can choose whether or not to cause the opponent to die or to just have then severely drained of their spiritual energy *'Pluto': Not Yet Revealed [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Revealed Category:RazeOfLight Category:Female Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Hama Weapons Academy Teacher Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:The Rogues